Random Moments
by outlook
Summary: A collection of One-Shots based on Embry, Evey,and the rest of the gang! Will include follow ups where "It Was Your Laugh" left off.
1. Hello, My name is

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn, so that's good enough for me. :) **

*************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hello, My name is…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The little girl had no idea what was going on. She knew that something important was going to happen because her mother dressed her up in nice clothes and was able to wear her new tennis shoes with the flowers on the sides that her father bought a week ago. Her mother also did her hair nice and fancy. She wore two pigtails and it made her hair look wavier than how it actually was.

After her mother finished, she took a good look at her daughter and smiled. "Oh Evelyn! You look so cute! Hurry up Gerardo and bring the camera! Take a look at how your princess looks!"

An athletic Mexican American man quickly barged into the little girl's room with the camera at hand. He glanced at his daughter and quickly went over to pick her up. "Ay, princesa," he said, "you look lovely."

With her father's comment, she gave him a toothy smile. Her parents could not help but laugh because their daughter was missing her two front teeth.

"Alright sweet heart, now you have to put this on and listen to the nice woman that is going to be your teacher ok? I'm going to walk you to the bus and you will sit next to Kimmy, ok?" her mother gave her a backpack filled with colors and notebooks and pencils and her father gave her a lunch.

_Teacher? _She thought, _Am I going to school?_

Her question was answered as a big yellow bus stopped in front of her house. Her parents walked her to the bus and she got in. She found Kimmy sitting by the window in one of the seats and quickly went to her. Kim heard the footsteps come towards her and looked up. She was relieved that she saw Evelyn because she felt scared for her first new day at school.

"Hi Evey!" Kim removed her backpack that was taking up the space for Evelyn to sit.

Evelyn sat down on the seat and asked Kim, "Kimmy? Are we going to school?"

Kim looked at her confused. "Yeah. Didn't your mama tell you?"

Evelyn moved farther back into her seat, crossed her arms and huffed. "No."

"So you don't want to go to school?"

"I always wanted to go to school. I'm finally a big kid 'member?"

Kim smiled. "Oh yeah! You finally lost your first tooth!"

Evelyn gave Kim a smug look. "I actually lost two."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wow! That's so cool. You're gonna be better than all the big kids!"

Evelyn smiled at her friend. "I know."

They stopped talking when they noticed that the bus stopped in front of a building. Many children were entering the building, talking animatedly with their friends or showing them their new clothes they had bought for the school year.

The children were told to get off the boss and form a line near the small building with the playground.

They all obediently began to walk over when Evelyn began to examine the other children. All of them seemed excited, a few were nervous and in their eyes, she could tell that they wanted to run to their mommy.

A woman came into view as they were walking. She had long curly hair and wore a red long skirt with a nice black top. She was smiling and waving to the oncoming children.

"Hello boys and girls! My name is Ms. Wagner. Are you excited for your first day of school?!"

"Yes!" they all shouted in jubilee.

"Alright! Let's get inside!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn thought that the classes were fun. When it was time for phonics, the teacher wanted them to sing the alphabet song, all together.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-EMENENO-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z, now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me?!"

And after that, they did math, and learned a bit about science.

After lunch time and sitting with their friends, Kimmy and Evelyn decided to head for the sandbox outside for recess. They noticed that a few boys were already there playing in the sand.

"I guess we can't go 'der now," Kim moped.

"Sure we can! Maybe 'der nice boys."

"Nice boys with cuties."

Evelyn ignored her and walked up towards the sand box with Kim following close behind.

As Evelyn got closer, she realized that the boys were trying to build a sand castle, _But they can't do it right, _she thought, _maybe they'll let me and Kim help._ So she went to them and asked, "Do you guys want any help with your sand castle?"

The three boys looked up. One of them had long hair, the other had a short haircut, while the other had his hair up to his ears. The long haired one smiled and nodded. "Sure, we're having trouble building one."

So Evelyn and Kim sat on the sand with them and began to build. As they were building, the long haired boy asked, "You guys are always together. Were you guys friends already?"

The two girls nodded. The boy nodded too as if he understood. He then said, "Yeah, I've been friends with Embry and Quil already."

Evelyn cocked her head to the side. "Whose Embry and Quil?"

The two boys raised their hands. The one with the short hair said, "I'm Quil and he's Embry," he pointed to the other boy with the medium length hair.

"What's yours?" Embry asked quietly.

Evelyn smiled at him. "Don't be shy around me! We're gonna be great friends. My name's Evelyn and this is my best friend Kim."

So after the introductions, the little children continued with their sand building. After they finished, they all moved back to admire it. They all turned to each other and smiled.

But the moment was quickly ruined when the taller boy from their class ran and hit the castle laughing while he's running.

Another boy was quickly running toward him. "Get back here Paul! That's my toy!"

The boy yelling for Paul destroyed the other half of the already ruined castle. Embry glared at the retrieving boys and yelled, "Jared! Paul! You broke our castle!" And he got up and began chasing the two boys. Jacob and Quil soon followed him. Evelyn turned to Kim and asked, "You want to run after them too?"

Kim was quiet for a moment and finally said, "Yeah."

The girls began to chase after the boys.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this was alright. I had this idea stuck in my head when I was doing "It Was Your Laugh". I hope you guys like it and it's my first time writing in third person so tell me what you all think! Please Review!**

**-----outlook**


	2. Distance

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

****************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Distance**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Distance doesn't matter if you really love the person, what matters most is your honesty and trust for that relationship to work out. For people to be capable of doing this, it requires their utmost strength. It is difficult not being able to see them constantly- I know because I am facing the same situation. After coming to Chicago, I began to wonder why I decided to come here in the first place. My whole life was back there- at La Push. My best friends were over there and so was my fiancée. _

'_So why the hell am I doing here' you ask? _

_The answer is really simple._

_I am here to accomplish my goal and live my dream. I'll be honest with you; I wouldn't have decided to come here if Embry hadn't given me that extra little push I needed to make up my mind. He wanted me to get a great education; he wants me to have a future and enjoy my college life. _

_Don't get me wrong, there have been numerous times where I have been itching to buy an airplane ticket and head straight back over to La Push. But I was happy that he let me come here. I was happy that he loved me enough to wait for me and let me live my life the way I want it. How many boyfriends do that? Not even a handful of guys will let their girlfriend or fiancée do that, that's for sure._

"Your fiancée is the best Evey," my roommate Clair announced as she saw me enter the room.

I looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? I never told you I had a fiancée." But then I saw the book she was holding on her lap and immediately recognized the gray plain notebook. "You were reading my thoughts?"

She snorted. "You call your diary your thoughts?"

I went towards her with the intention of retrieving back my notebook, but she immediately held her hand out to my face. "No! I want to finish reading your diary!"

I moved her hand out of the way and fell to the bed almost on top of her because she left her shoe in my way. "Give me my thoughts!"

"Please let me read it! I just want to know more about him and your family! Your life is just so perfect! I wish my life was like yours!"

And we were both stunned silent after her outburst. She was shocked to have said it and I was shocked that she felt that way. Clair always seemed obnoxious and always very sure of herself. Not to mention that she was overly cocky and arrogant. She always had a string of boyfriends, the teachers always liked her, and definitely not to mention that she was excruciatingly beautiful.

I moved back and sat up on her bed and she moved back and straightened herself out. "I didn't mean it like that," she began to say, "I just never met a guy that would do so much is all."

I gave her a small smile.

She scowled. "I'm serious, Evelyn. So stop it."

I shrugged and put my hands up in a mock surrender. "Alright. But can I at least have my thoughts back?"

She was still holding onto the book. "No, I want to finish reading it."

I sighed. I'm just glad I never wrote anything about him being a wolf in there incase something like this ever occurred.

I nodded. "Alright. But why are you so interested?"

She was silent and then whispered, "Before coming to college, I had a boyfriend in high school. We were high school sweethearts you know, we were dating since freshman year all through senior year. So after graduating I still wanted to be with him, but he told me that he does not want to have a long distance relationship. He wanted to experience new things."

"So as I was reading your diary, it made me think how, uh, fortunate you are to have such a man in your life."

I hugged her. "Thank you."

She pulled back. "What for, Velazquez? I just invaded your privacy."

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you for saying such nice things and don't worry. If the guy didn't want to be with you, then he sucked. A better guy will come along and knock your socks off. You'll be wondering where he's been all your life."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So! May I please get my thoughts back?"

"Yes, after I'm done with this entry and I promise not read it ever again."

I nodded. "Fair enough. I'm gonna go to the gym, I promised the girls on the volleyball team that I would try out for the team." So I grabbed my stuff and left.

_I'm glad he calls though. He tells me everything that happens in La Push. Kim doesn't really call but we e-mail and IM each other. She sends me letters with pictures sometimes; I get all excited when she sends those. :) I can't wait to go back. I miss Embry and everyone else so much._

_But more importantly, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Embry. _

_I love him very much and I am glad that he loves me too. I am very lucky to have fallen in love with a guy like him. I'm glad that we care for each other and don't mind about the distance between us, in fact, he told me that the distance makes us stronger and reminds us everyday of how much in love we still are. Missing someone gets easier everyday because even though you are one day further from the last time you saw them, you are one day closer to the next time you will._

_There was this one particular call when we were talking about how much we wanted to see each other and hug. But then Embry said, "I'll sleep on the right side of my bed, and you'll sleep on left side of yours. We should do that every night to remind us that we have something to look forward to in the near future."_

_And I have kept my promise. _

Clair snorted. "So that's why she sleeps that way she does." She smiled and laughed.

"What a lucky bitch, she is."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Embry pulled his head out from the hood of his customer's car and turned to Paul.

"Hey man, I just got this weird feeling about Evelyn."

Paul shook his head. "Nah man, don't tell me! I don't need to know your "weird feelings" about her!"

Embry punched his shoulder. "Dumbass, not like that! Remember this one night you called her a bitch?"

Paul stopped working on his car and turned to him. "That was a long time ago and she knew I was just joking when I called her that."

Embry motioned for him to stop talking. "Whatever. But I think someone just called her a bitch. Am I overreacting?"

Paul thought about it. "No, you're just a freak that's all."

"Shut up," Embry went back to work on his car.

**Author's Note:**

**Another update!!!! Whoo-hoo! It might take me a while to update now that I started school on Thursday. I am planning on updating on weekends, but if I can update during the weekdays, I'll be happy to. **

**Please Review everyone!!!**

**-----outlook**


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

**************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ew! I'm not wearing that!"

"Honey, be reasonable!"

"Look at it though! The texture is weird; I don't get the pattern, and look at all that lace! It's a nightmare!"

"Can you at least try it on?"

I snorted. "That dress is not even worth trying on."

My mother balled her hands into a fist and placed them on her hips. "Evelyn! I really like this one."

"Mama, it looks like an old lady kind of costume!"

She immediately put the dress away. "Fine then! Don't try it on."

"Good. Now can we please go over there? I thought I saw some good dresses."

As we were walking around, a bride consultant overheard our dispute and decided to come and help us. "Now ladies, what kind of wedding gown in particular are you looking for?"

"Mermaid," I said and my mother said "Ball gown" at the same time. I turned to my mother and looked aghast. "A ball gown? Do you know how puffy those things are?"

"What are you talking about? Those dresses look elegant! Besides you have the body shape for it!"

"I also have the body shape for a mermaid dress."

My mother gave me a sarcastic laugh. "No you do not. Do you know how short you are?"

"Mom!"

"You're tiny! The mermaid dress will be too long."

"Mom! I am not tiny! I'm just fun-sized!"

While we were bickering, the consultant backed away. "I'll just help the other customers. Happy Shopping!" She scrammed.

"Stop it!" my mother and I immediately stopped quarreling and turned to Kim. "You guys can mix it up. Let the dress be a little poofy on the bottom like a ball gown, but well fitted at the top like a mermaid dress."

We thought about it. My mother turned to me, I nodded, we shook hands. "Deal."

So the three of us continued our search. "You know honey," my mom began to say, "I think I might tear up when you wear the veil with your dress."

I looked iffy about that. "I don't know Mama, I don't wanna wear those veils in front of my face."

She waved it off. "I don't care, as long as you wear the veil, It's fine."

And then, in the midst of our search, there it was.

The combo dress.

I stopped moving and just stared at the dress in awe.

Kim bumped behind me. "Evey! What are you-"

She too gasped when she saw the dress.

My mother saw the dress as well because she screeched out my name in a high pitched voice saying "It's the one! It's the one!"

I got the dress off the rack and asked one of the consultants if I could try it on.

She smiled. "Of course."

I came out of the room and went to my mother and maid of honor.

They grinned like they won the lottery. Mama clasped her hands together. "Evelyn Sonia, you look magical."

I giggled. "Really?"

Kim nodded. "Really, you look like a princess."

The consultant pulled out a stool so that I could step on it and turn to look at myself in the mirrors.

I was stunned. The girl in front of me looked beautiful. She really did look magical.

"And here is the veil!" The lady placed it on top of my head and the princess looked like she was about to cry for finally wearing her crown. She has waited for this moment for far too long.

My mother came beside me trying to hold back her happy tears. "So?"

Kim went to the other side. "So?"

I sighed happily. "This is it."

After we bought the dress and were heading home, Kim said from the backseat, "Embry will definitely not keep his hands off of you."

I blushed a bit. Embry and I have never gone as far as kissing except once when he wanted to kiss lower than my collar bone. I stopped him, obviously not ready. I was glad that he understood.

My mother giggled like a little school girl. "I hope he moves quick!"

I gasped, shocked at what my mother said, "Ma! That is my fiancée you're talking about!"

"Oh hush! He is a handsome good looking man, so get used to people saying such comments about him."

"Yeah, but you're my mom!"

"I did not say it like that! I just want grandchildren. Oh Evey! Your babies will look beautiful! Your gorgeous, he is handsome and very strong, you'll make beautiful babies!"

"Ma! That's too soon."

"Hey, I am not getting any younger, you know."

"Yeah but I'm sure you can wait a little bit longer."

"No I can not! Not even your father! Have you seen how his bald spot is getting bigger?"

"Ma! It's normal!"

"I know it's normal, but that goes to show you how fast we're becoming old!"

"But Ma!"

"No buts! I want those babies soon. Don't make me wait five years-"

"Ma-"

"Oh no you don't young lady! Don't 'ma' me. Promise me you'll give me those babies soon."

I sighed. "Fine. We'll try."

And this woman is a professional on business? I never would have known if I were someone else.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey!!! I updated! I did not have any homework today so I just began typing this little one. Please review and tell me how it was! Oh and by the way, I uploaded a picture of Evey's dress on my profile, so check it out!**

**------outlook**


	4. Part of the Family

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

****************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Part of the Family**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh god, I think I'm going to puke."

"Don't or else your parents will get the wrong idea."

I held on to my stomach with my right hand while I held Embry's hand with my left hand. We were standing in front of my house, deciding when we should enter to tell my parents the wonderful news.

I looked apprehensive. "Are you positive we should do it today?"

He sighed. "Yes, babe, besides don't you want to get this over with?"

I nodded. "Yea, but will they get mad?"

Embry was quiet, trying to contemplate on how he should answer. "You're old enough to make your decisions; they can't control you that much anymore."

His answer didn't assure me very well.

We were still waiting on the front door.

"Oh hell, Evelyn!" He gave the door three loud knocks.

I heard the clicking of my mother's shoes and soon enough, her face was on the other side. She smiled at Embry and I. "Oh! How are you two? Come in!"

We stepped inside and I felt awkward, which was weird because I lived there.

"Theresa! Who was it?" yelled my father from his office.

"Evelyn and Embry!"

The sound of his chair scratching the wooden floor gave me chills.

My mother's worry lines around her forehead became pronounced. "Honey, are you alright?"

I gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, everything's fabulous."

"What's fabulous?" I quickly turned around to face my father, clutching my hand to my chest.

"Dad! You scared me."

"Yeah, I could tell."

My parents were quiet and the silence was too much.

Even Embry's side glance began to give me a headache.

Then my father spoke in a gruff voice, "What's fabulous?"

I clasped my hands together and just let it out, "I'm engaged!"

My mother's eyes got wide, and my father stuttered out "To who?"

I pointed to the man beside me. "He popped the question."

"And I'm gonna pop his head off," exclaimed my dad.

My mother stopped him. "Now, now. Let them explain."

I breathed in and said, "I have been engaged since I turned 18."

My mother gasped and my dad turned red.

"I graduated for Northwestern already, and I started working. Mom, Dad, I'm 22 years old. I know I'm ready for marriage."

My mom clutched her chest. "Gerardo, was it just me or did you hear that?"

He looked purple. "No, I heard that."

"I love her with all my heart. I have been for a very long time now. I would really like it if you both blessed us."

Embry's little speech melted my mother's heart. It calmed my dad down a bit.

My mother sat next to us on the couch. "You should have just told us."

I looked down on my lap. I have always told my parents everything- this was the first time I didn't.

"I know, but I didn't know how the both of you would have reacted."

My dad sighed and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" my mom asked.

"I said I knew this was coming. After all those e-mails she would send telling us about him, I kind of knew he would ask her sooner or later."

My mom nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Embry's shoulders sagged a bit, obviously a bit relieved.

"Well," my dad began, "it's alright. I guess."

My mom squeezed my hand. "You heard your father- you two have our blessing."

I giggled and hugged both of my parents. "Thank you so much!"

My dad went up to Embry and patted his back. "Welcome to the family, son."

I turned away from them when my mother announced- "OKAY! Who wants a piece of my cherry pie!"

My dad immediately raised his hand.

"alright then, to the kitchen we go!"

My parents went to the kitchen and Embry sat beside me.

He turned to me, "So, are you happy now?"

"I have always been happy; I'm just relieved that they accepted it, because with or without their permission, I still would have married you."

He leaned down to kiss my cheek and then we were both startled by the loud sound of dishes falling on the tile floor.

"Theresa!" my dad yelled.

"Oh hush up! This is the first time I have ever dropped dishes. I'm not perfect y'know!"

"But you could have-"

"Don't tell me! Things like this happen to you all the time and you don't hear me nag now do you?!"

Embry looked towards the kitchen. "Is your mom-"

"Yes, my mom is actually the more dominant one when it comes to her and my father. Better get used to her stubbornness; she'll be home now since she retired and you're part of the family now. So I warn ya- just get used to her constant yells."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey!!! Finally updated! Sorry it took me awhile, but school priorities got in the way. Anyways, please review!**

**------outlook**


	5. Now and Forever

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

****************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Now and Forever**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the bathroom. "Baby, c'mon! Tell me what's wrong? Are you sick? You need some aspirin or somethin'? 'Cause I can call for room service to bring it up," Embry sounded worried and I hated the fact that _I _was the person causing his worry.

I sat by the toilet seat, trying to remember how my wedding night turned into a catastrophe.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"….May God bless the both of you and live happy lives now and forever more. Cheers to the bride and groom!" As Quil finished, everyone cheered and the clanking of glass was heard through out the huge ball room.

I picked up my cup and took a sip of the wine. I internally gagged at the taste. At the corner of my eye, I glanced at Embry and noticed that he was stifling a chuckle. I smiled and leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "Shut up. I never tried alcohol before."

He then leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Then don't drink it. I don't want you to get sick."

I nodded and put the glass down. After we all ate and danced, the night seemed to be going by quickly.

I did not want it to go by fast.

In fact, I kind of wanted it to last forever.

Seth and Quil neared Embry and Seth asked him, "So?"

Embry laughed. "Chill man! Besides, why should it matter to you?"

Quil stuck his nose into the conversation. "You haven't done it in how long has it been since you guys dated? 6 years?"

I was bewildered when I overheard that. I know it is wrong to eavesdrop, but when it involves my husband, it involves me too.

So Embry never bothered to 'relieve' himself with other women?

My mind went back to the present when he answered him, "It doesn't matter. What about you and Clair? Do you do it with other girls?"

Quil nodded. "Yeah, we still do not have that romantic relationship. She's like my sister. The day I finally see her as a woman, I will stop parading around."

The three of them were quiet for sometime until Seth asked, "I don't want to sound, uh, vulgar, but do you think she'll be, I don't know, _good_ in bed?"

The only thing I could think of in my mind was 'oh my god! Do men actually have these conversations with their friends like girls do?'

Embry scratched his head. "I don't know man. Honestly, I hope so."

He hopes so?

Quil looked confused, "You hope so? You've never heard of what other people said about her being in bed?"

How I've been in bed?

How stupid! I have never done that before!

Embry cocked his head to the side. "No. What have you heard?"

"I heard she's pretty wild. When we were juniors, every guy from the senior class kept saying how great she was and all that. She may look innocent, but watch out."

Seth also included, "People used to say back then that she would give it to anyone anywhere."

I wanted to shout at them 'Hey dumbasses! I'm a virgin!' but I wanted to listen to what they had to say about me.

I never knew people thought of me as a sexual object. Moreover, who the hell said those things?

"Who said those things?" Embry asked.

Quil closed his eyes shut, thinking really hard. "Uh…..Melanie Orozco…..Yeah! It was her!"

Embry shook his head, "She probably lied about the whole thing. Remember that was the year her and Evelyn kept being bitchy at each other? Trying to see who was better?"

Seth then nodded. "Well, that makes sense- but do you think she's a virgin?"

My husband shrugged his shoulders. "I seriously have no idea. She never told me if she was or wasn't. It was just this one night when she told me she wasn't ready."

Quil sighed. "Guess she's not a virgin, bro."

Seth disagreed. "No way, when a girl says that, they are obviously virgins."

Thank you Seth!

"But," Quil retorted, "she could have turned him down not wanting him to think of her as used goods."

The other two males nodded. "That makes sense too."

But Quil prodded on, "It's almost time for you guys to head upstairs. Do you want her to be a virgin or experienced?"

I shut the rest of the conversation out. It is obvious that he might want an experienced person. I mean, for christ's sake! The man has not done it in years with anyone!

Now I was scared. What if he didn't like it that I was a virgin?

What if he hated my body?

What if I wasn't good enough to bear his children?

All of these thoughts kept running through my head that I did not notice Embry sneak behind me and lifted me bridal style.

"Alright Everyone! Enjoy the party!" He yelled.

Everyone cheered and made catcalls.

My heart was pounding. Embry carried me to the elevator and into our room. He put me down on to the ground and stretched. "Man, I'm tired." He began to pull out his shirt from his pants and undo some buttons.

The corset I was wearing that was part of the lingerie my mother made me wear, began to feel a little tight on me. Embry saw me struggle and asked, "You need help taking your dress off?"

Is that how married couples began to have sex on their wedding night?

I gave him a soft smile and nodded.

As he was pulling the zipper down, he planted butterfly kisses all over my bare back.

And he got lower.

And lower.

And lower.

And lower.

And- "Babe, I don't feel so good."

As soon as I said that, he turned me around to face him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…um…actually no."

"What's wrong?"

I nodded my head. "Nothing I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"It has nothing to do with-"

"No! It has nothing to do with _this._"

"Hey! What do you mean _this_?"

"What I'm trying to get at is that I don't feel well."

"Hey, if it is just the jitters, don't worry about it-"

"Damn it Embry! It's not jitters!" and I immediately locked myself into the bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Great. If I never have listened in to the conversation, none of this would be going on.

"Evelyn! Answer me please!"

I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I opened the door slowly and walked out.

His concern look made me cry even more. "Embry! I am so sorry!"

He pulled me toward him and hugged me. "Sorry for what, babe?"

I tried to pull myself together. "I want _this_ I really do, but….oh! I don't know!"

He chuckled softly. "It's alright. We'll just take it slow."

And slow it was.

As he entered- his eyes got wide. "You're a-"

"A virgin?" I completed his thoughts, "yeah, sorry." The tears began to stream down my face again.

He cupped my face and planted a passionate one on me. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm not experienced, babe. You haven't done it in forever and I want it to be special for you."

He smiled at me and said, "Baby, you got it all wrong. Experienced or not, I wouldn't have cared. I love you and that is that."

"So you don't mind?"

"No. In fact, I think I'm even more excited than how I was before."

I gasped. Yeah, I could feel it his excitement.

His voice began to get huskier. "I get to show you some tricks and-"

"Oh God!"

"I will be the first and only man to make you feel the way you're gonna feel now and forever."

I have never felt so good and so _high_ before in my entire life.

God had seriously blessed Embry.

**Author's Note:**

**This is as close as to a rated R one-shot as I can go. Hopefully you guys liked it- it took me a while to write it (I had to re-do it like a zillion times). So in case you all have not heard, I started a new story called "Who is Better?" It is a Paul/ OC. I want to expand my horizons on other characters. So hopefully you guys will read it and check it out. Another exciting thing is that my story "It Was Your Laugh" is now a part of a community called "The Forgotten Imprints" brought to you by heartofgold08. I was happy that the story is part of a community now. It makes me feel great and gave me a boost on my writing skills- even though I am not perfect. :) Anyways everyone, please review!!!!**

**-----outlook**


	6. Jailbait

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

***************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jailbait**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I can't believe…._

"But that is so unfair!"

_That I…._

"Well, too bad! You're gonna have to learn to deal with it!"

_Acted like this…_

"Oh, wow, real good comeback mom, you should get an Oscar."

_When I was fifteen._

_This little bundle of spit fire came out of my womb? Dear sweet be Jesus…_

I put both hands on my hips and gave her 'the look'. "Don't you dare talk back at me."

The demon child put her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not talking back! I'm just stating a fact!"

We heard the front door slam and the sound of heavy footsteps heading towards the kitchen. We looked up at the two wonderful men of our lives.

Embry smiled at us and leaned down to kiss me and our child.

Terrence ruffled his sister's hair as a greeting and then kissed me on the cheek. "Hey mom."

I kissed his cheek. "Hey Ter, how was patrolling?"

Ter smirked. It was obvious that my seventeen year old son enjoyed having the werewolf genes. He loved the new attention he was getting by the female population, even though he had enough of it before.

"I totally kicked dad's behind in our 'fight'."

I turned to my husband, concern etched on my face. "You two fought?"

Embry sighed softly. "It's part of the training. He's strong Evey, trust me."

I felt a warm arm around my shoulders and looked up to see my son. "Yeah mom, chill! It was totally fine, I got this werewolf thing under control. I wish I could say the same thing for Dillon and Cole."

Dillon and Cole were having a hard time adjusting to their new life styles, especially more so since their father Sam is alpha of the wolfpack. Emily had the twin boys a few months earlier before I had Terrence.

Those boys were blessed to have their mother's wonderful skin and looks along with their father's mysterious demeanor- making those two the most sought after twins by the teenage girls. My daughter included.

Hence the point of our argument.

My daughter looked at her brother and asked, "How is Cole? Can he control his temper yet? Is he alright?"

It was obvious to all of us that she had a preference for Cole since they were children- she would always cling to him whenever they were together. Turns out, she found out where he was going to hang this weekend with his friends and _possible_ girlfriend.

Terry laughed at his sister. "Relax Denisse, he's not that bad. He's alright. He's just excited to be hanging out with _Melissa_ this weekend. Tomorrow, I should say."

I looked at my daughter and saw in her eyes how devastated she was by that news.

I sighed. When I fell for Embry, was I that obvious too?

My two boys decided to have a one-on-one game in basketball, Embry declaring that he was a much better basketball player than our son.

_You were babe, but you're not so young anymore. _

I turned to my daughter as they left. "Let's go and talk about this in the living room," I suggested.

She nodded her head slowly.

We sat on the love couch and I held her hand. "I can't believe you are really into that boy, Denisse."

"Mamá, he is my world. I can't believe I am acting like this. I am a disgrace to you and grandma. I broke the number one rule for all females."

_There's a number one rule for all females? Well now, aren't I stupid!_

I hugged my daughter, "And what is that honey?"

She looked up at me with tears waiting to spill down to her cheeks. "Never, ever, cry about or for a boy."

"Oh sweetie!"

I hugged her tight as she sobbed away. She asked me earlier if she could go down to the movies this weekend. I asked her why and she only told me that there was this boy making the biggest mistake of his life. I ignored it, thinking that it was just her crazy exaggeration that her friend was going to ask a stupid girl out.

But I didn't know that her friend was Cole and that the stupid girl was Melissa.

I hated that child, not because her mother was Melanie Orozco, oh no, it was because she always picked on my daughter since they were little toddlers.

Any one who messed with my children was automatically on my murder list.

"What am I going to do?"

The hard part of being a mother was not knowing what to do. "You have to wait, baby, just wait."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that incident we were all going to First beach for a BBQ. Paul and Rachel came with their three children in tow- Marcus, Janice, and Elaine. Marcus was sixteen years old while Janice was fourteen and Elaine was twelve.

Quil and Clair came with the youngest generation of new wolves- Gerardo being ten and Lukas being seven.

Jacob and Nessie came with their two daughters Grace and Faith (both were six).

Jared and Kim brought their demon children along. Now, now, their boys are sweet, but they could be a huge pain in the ass sometimes like their father. Landon just turned eighteen and Brace just turned fifteen, a few months earlier than my daughter.

Seth, Collin, Brady, and Leah came along too with their significant others, Leah can not get pregnant so she is planning on adopting while the other boys are daddy's to be. I think they got their wives pregnant at the same time on purpose because they are all three months along.

Emily and Sam came last with their sons. Dillon immediately running towards my son and the two quickly engaged themselves in some 'contest'. Cole went to where the food was and my daughter immediately wanted to walk to where he was.

I assumed she stopped remembering the date he had with Melissa.

"You're not going to go see him Denisse?"

She sighed. "No, if he likes me, he will come and talk to me."

I smiled at her. "That's my girl."

She gave me a smile too.

As she was about to go where all the children were gathered, someone bumped into her hard.

"Holy Shit! Denisse I am so sorry!" Landon lent her his hand to help her get up.

"Next time watch it you dumbass!"

Denisse never really liked Landon; he always got on her nerves.

"Don't be a bitch, DC, I was just trying to…."

And as they both looked up to ridicule one another, they abruptly stopped.

All the males of the wolfpack turned to those two.

Embry then looked at me, his eyes telling me everything I needed to know.

Denisse knew about imprinting- everyone knew about it. So I was relieved that history would not repeat itself.

I calmly went up to Landon and said, "You do know that she is jailbait, right? Wait until she is of age, then you can go out with her."

That was when they both turned to me. Landon exclaimed, "I would never do anything to hurt her!" while Denisse screeched, "Mamá!"

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter! I had some downtime today so I decided to upload this. Hopefully you all liked it! Remember to Review and read my other story- just go to my profile and read it! Please Review!**

**----outlook**


	7. Big Brother

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

***************************************************************************************************************************************

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Big Brother**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

There was nothing wrong with me.

What did Embry mean that I looked different?

"You see what I mean?" He asked from our bed.

I snorted. "No. What are you talking about babe? There's nothing wrong with me."

My husband groaned. "Okay then never mind. Can we go back to where we left off?"

From the mirror, I looked at my husband. He was frustrated that I just got up and left him hanging when he just mentioned that I looked different.

He totally killed the mood.

"No. What do you mean that I looked different?"

"No? C'mon baby! Don't leave me like this!" He whined.

"Oh, hush! You brought this upon yourself."

I got back under the covers with Embry. He tried to snuggle closer to me, but I pushed him off. He pouted. "Baby? Are you serious?"

I nodded. "You killed the mood."

He groaned loudly. "This is so not fair. I just thought that your boobs got bigger. I swear that nothing bad made you look different."

I turned the other way, my back facing him trying to sleep. I heard the faint sounds of the sheets rustling and his soft footsteps heading out from our bedroom door. I looked up from the covers and asked, "Where are you going?"

He looked at me with a dull expression and pointed to his 'buddy'. "Cold shower."

"Oh. Well then, take your time."

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me twice."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My chest was getting bigger.

Is that normal?

I remember Kim telling me that when a girl has sex, changes on her body happens, they could either lose weight, gain weight, or have a bigger chest.

_I need to see a doctor just to be sure. I don't want ot have breast cancer or something. It's better to be safe than sorry._

I hate going to doctors or hospitals.

So I am going to see one man.

Carlisle Cullen.

I went out of the house and got into my car.

I was lucky that Embry was out patrolling- he wouldn't be here worrying.

As I got to the Cullen household, I saw Jacob outside with Nessie.

_Shit! When he phases, Embry will be able to see me through his mind that I was here._

Jacob looked up and saw my car. He and Nessie smiled and were heading towards me.

"Evey! What are you doing here?"

I let out a breath I was holding and replied, "I just want to see Dr. Cullen. Is he here?"

Nessie looked worried. "Yes, is something wrong Evelyn?"

I could never get over at how angelic her voice sounds. I gave her a gentle smile. "No, well at least I hope not."

She nodded and they both led me inside the house.

She probably spoke with her father through her mind because Edward immediately came toward us looking worried and confused.

When he saw me, he instantly stopped, and his eyes got wide.

"Evelyn?"

"Yes?" Now I was confused. Oh no? Can he sense if I have a disease?

Edward chuckled at this. "No, it's no disease, but it would be better if Carlisle checked you over to hopefully disprove my _diagnosis_."

I nodded. Jacob looked at Edward. "Hey. What's wrong with her? She's my best friend's wife. I think I need to know just to be safe."

Edward shook his head. "I can't tell you. It is something personal between her and Embry."

I began to think that over. _Something personal? Oh my god, don't tell me my husband has and STD and gave it to me?_

Edward must have heard my thoughts because he sighed and said, "Just ask Carlisle what is wrong. Do not worry."

On our way to Carlisle's office, Bella just got out of her room. She smiled when she saw me and her eyes widened a bit like Edward's. She looked at him, but he motioned for her to stay silent. She nodded and said, "I will see you later Evey."

I smiled. "Later."

Later on, we heard a loud squeal and a door slam open too fast. Alice looked ecstatic and Jasper smiled. Rosalie got out of her room with Emmett right behind her.

"Hi Evey!"

I smiled.

_They are freaking me out…….Did they have happy gas this morning for breakfast?_

After what seemed like forever, we entered into Carlisle's office.

Carlisle looked up and saw me with Edward. He too smiled and asked me to take a seat. Edward closed the door behind him when he left.

"What brings you here Evelyn?"

I fidgeted in my seat. "Well, I think I have a problem."

Carlisle motioned for me to go on.

"I kind of realized that my, uh, um, chest is getting bigger."

He nodded. "OK. And what else?"

I suddenly felt the urge to itch my scalp. "Well, I thought that maybe it had to do with me having, uhm, relations for the first time. Since you know, girls grow into a woman's body once they have, uhm, relations."

He nodded in agreement. "That is true."

I folded my hands and with a deep breath I added, "But lately my chest has been growing and it feels, uh, sensitive. Sometimes it hurts. Is that normal?"

As he was taking notes he began to question me. "Now Evelyn. Have you noticed anything else that is wrong?"

I pondered hard but could not think of any. "No. Well not right now at least."

"Ok. Just to inform you Evelyn- there is nothing to be worried about. Everything is perfectly normal-"

"Really?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Normal during pregnancies."

The room was silent.

"How do you know for sure?" I whispered.

He pointed to his ear. "Our hearing ability."

"You heard a heartbeat?"

He nodded and smiled.

I smiled too.

"So, I'm gonna be a momma huh?"

"Yes you are."

I laughed. "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"It was my pleasure. Tell Embry soon. I am positive that he will be just as ecstatic as you are. Doctors Orders."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Baby? Where are you?"

I immediately got up form the couch and gave Embry a huge kiss.

He pulled away and chuckled. "What's up babe? Had a good day?"

"More like amazing."

"Why amazing?"

I smiled. "Well, I found out why my chest was getting bigger."

His eyes immediately widened and he asked, "Really? How come?"

"Well it could be because my body is getting used to having relations-"

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at this. "And?"

"Well, they are also normal during pregnancies babe."

He kissed me like I have never been kissed before.

"A baby?!"

I giggled in our kiss. "Yes, a baby, babe."

He laughed out loud and ran outside. I heard the sound of clothes ripping and heavy steps heading towards the woods. I went out and caught the sight of a brown wolf howling happily and wagging his tail.

I smiled and was about to tell him to transform and head back when I heard the sounds of other howls and a silver wolf jump up on Embry.

I internally sighed.

I guess Paul was still in 'big brother' mode.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. Sorry if it took me a while to update anything. This one-shot was actually inspired by a real event. My cousin was going to have a baby and her older brother looked at her husband angrily silently saying 'what the hell did you do to my sister?' It was hilarious. Her brother got over it after a few beers. LOL. "Who Is Better" ch. 3 will be uploaded soon. Please be patient with me!**

**-----outlook**


	8. The Talk

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

** The Talk**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hey Mom, Hey Dad!_

_Yeah, I know that I haven't sent you guys an email for a few weeks now, and I am sorry about that, I just have not had the time to actually just sit down and write to you guys (by writing I mean typing). So, no mamá nothing bad has happened to me; I wasn't abducted by aliens, run over by a car (even though I was __almost__ hit by one, but then I yelled at the driver and he paid me like around $200 so that I wouldn't snitch on him with the cops because he was a little intoxicated), I wasn't kidnapped (is that the same as an abduction?), Kim and I did not get into a fight (it wasn't really a __huge__ fight, but we made up already so all is good), I wasn't raped, etc. etc._

_School has been alright, I have been doing excellent as usual, and nothing that big has happened at La Push._

_Well, except for one thing._

_You guys ready for this?_

_Drum Roll Please!_

_Da Da Da Da Dum……._

_I have a boyfriend!!!!!_

_A legit BOYFRIEND!!!!_

_And it is not just a boy that's a friend, I mean a real boyfriend whom I can send kissy face text messages!_

_Can You Guys Believe It???_

_OMG, mom, dad, I am so happy! My BOYFRIEND is amazing. He is the sweetest guy I have ever ever ever known. He can be annoying as hell sometimes, but that is what makes me love him more. And yes, you read correctly. I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!!_

_Shoot, I would shout it out to the whole freaking world if I could! I want to world to know how much I love the guy!_

_No worries, he is not a stranger. You guys actually know him._

_Wanna guess who it is???_

_------Evelyn :)_

_**Evey,**_

_**Honey! How dare you leave us hanging like that (more importantly, myself because you know how much I hate to guess)? **_

_**First of all, you are forgiven about not being able to e-mail us, since it is a first for you, but do not let it happen again. I seriously though that you were abducted at some point by aliens (hence why you should never worry a mother).**_

_**So you have a boyfriend now? **_

_**Were you pressured into having one because Kimberly has one?**_

_**Do not say that (or type) that you love the boy, you're too young, you do not even know the meaning of love yet.**_

_**Is he at least respectful???**_

_**Have you had sex (if so, may Jesus protect you because I swear I will beat you)?**_

_**Is it Jacob? I like Billy's boy, he is really sweet.**_

_**---Mom**_

_**Evey,**_

_**I don't care who the boy is as long as he is respectful and is not at my house.**_

_**And that you are not pregnant.**_

_**---Dad**_

_Mom,_

_EW! Jake is just a friend._

_That is all._

_Besides he has a girlfriend of his own. Anyways, my boyfriend is Embry Call. _

_Do you remember him?_

_---Evey_

_**Evey,**_

_**Him? **_

_**Why him?**_

_**---Mom**_

_Mom, _

_Geez, you make it sound like you are disappointed. _

_**I am not, just curious.**_

_Well, his personality. He is protective, sweet, good-looking, and funny. Most of all, he's there for me whenever I need him. It gets lonely in the house sometimes, so I ask Embry if he can stay the night (at the guest bedroom! Not my room) and with him here, I feel safe._

**……………**

_**Alright, as long as he respects you. Tell him I said hello.**_

_Sure thing._

_**So you guys have not had sex then, right?**_

_Mom! You are so embarrassing even by e-mail!_

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I updated. Sorry it took longer, I was worried about school and my grandmother's death. Also, my computer wasn't working- it had a virus……**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. Please Review!**

**-----outlook**


	9. Never Say Never

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Never Say Never**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The tension in the air was thick as hell. It permeated throughout Emily's home. The tension wouldn't have felt as bad if there were not any people around us. Unfortunately, everyone comes at Emily's, so it was impossible to try to even get a moment alone. I sighed and tried to look up into Embry's eyes. His eyes were ice and he was seething in anger.

I took in a deep breath. "Embry?"

Instead of answering me, his glare made me flinch.

I would still try to reason with him, "Can we talk……..privately?"

Without another glance at me, he walked towards the door, and I tailing him.

As soon as we were outside, he turned on his car and said, "Get in."

I quickly did what he told me trying not to get him anymore angry with me.

We drove pretty far deep into the woods until he reached a nice secluded spot. It was extremely dark outside and the moon's and star's afterglow were the only things that kept my eyes from squinting to read Embry's face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was pissed off and incredibly hurt.

We were quiet; succumbing to the silence.

"What made you do it?"

The way that he said it, and how he assumed I was the cause of all this hurt me; it felt like a knife was stabbed on my heart and slicing it open. It took a lot of my self control to not cry. I was desperate by this point; he just wouldn't listen and let me explain.

"Embry-" I croaked but was cut off when he said, "Stop with your bullshit and just tell me."

"Embry!" I screamed in agitation and desperation. "Shut up!"

Then he began to shake; he clenched his fists and ground out, "No, you shut up! How can you fucking do that to me!? What made you do that?! Did you enjoy it?! Because seriously, why are we together and shit if you are out there whoring yourself around?!"

I began to cry. "It's not what you think!"

A menacing chuckle erupted from his throat. "Wow! How many times have I heard that one before on TV?"

I lost it.

With a swift movement, my hand came in contact with his cheek. The force of the slap reverberated through me. I sobbed even harder and I could barely choke out, "Melanie set him up to it! I swear, I had no idea what was going on!"

My explanation made him stop shaking, but he still did not turn his head towards me.

"Raymond came up to me from behind and he asked me to take a picture with him and I agreed because it's just a stupid picture. He gave Melanie the camera and as she said cheese he kissed me on the mouth, I tried to push him off, but I couldn't! He was too heavy and he held onto me too tight."

I did not like the silent treatment he was giving me so I went to him and hugged him for dear life. His shirt began to get soaked by my tears. "I swear Embry, it wasn't my fault! It was disgusting Embry! Please help me forget! Please!"

He pulled me up to him and turned so that I was sitting on top of the car hood. He looked straight into my eyes and kissed me with fervor. "I'm so sorry," he said as he covered my face with kisses, "I was an asshole. I'll kill that guy and Melanie and make them regret what they did. Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It hurt when you thought I was whoring around," I croaked, "how could you think that?"

Embry looked like he wanted to die, he kept kissing me, "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

I held him tighter towards me and he did the same to me.

I don't know how long we held each other, but as soon as I yawned Embry whispered, "We'll go to my place so that you could sleep, alright baby?"

I nodded, too tired to even speak.

I always heard of these types of things happening to other people, but I always said to myself that this would never happen because Embry and I were made for each other.

I learned my lesson now.

Never say never.

**Author's note:**

**Wow, this one was pretty deep for me.**

**This one-shot was inspired by true life events (not my life cuz I have never dated and am currently single). Please review.**

**-----outlook**


	10. Late Night Conversation

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Late Night Conversation**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Baby?"

I groaned and decided to ignore him, maybe he would get the hint and know that I was tired and not in the mood to talk.

"Baby….I need to tell you something."

"Shut up, Em…..it's late and I'm tired."

"But baby, it's important."

"Tell me in the morning."

"But it's urgent."

Frustrated, I sat up in the bed and growled, "What?"

He gave me a smile and my anger died down. I sighed and returned the affection. "What baby?"

"I want another baby."

My breath hitched and I thought I was hearing things.

Shouldn't I be the one saying that?

"Excuse me?"

"Evey, I want another baby, maybe a girl this time."

I scoffed, "No way pal….I already gave you one. Your boy is in his room sleeping. Isn't that enough?"

"No, remember what I told you? I've always wanted a bigger family."

"Yeah, and I do too, but I think it's too soon."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"C'mon baby, don't you want a mini me in you?"

"Yeah…."

His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Great! Then let's get to it!"

"Whoa there buddy! You're doing it for the sex, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? We always have sex."

"You know what I mean."

"……I'd be lying if I said no, but I do want another kid."

"But it's so much work and I hate needles….."

He looked sad. "Wow, Evelyn, aren't you selfish."

"Selfish? Me? No, you got it wrong. You want me to have another baby without thinking how it would all go for me. I am going to have to go through with all the vomiting, cravings, mood swings, weight gain, and having to push the child out of my vagina!"

"Exactly! Don't you want to give life to our children?"

"I do, but why don't you try sticking a football up your ass and try pushing it out on your own?"

He winced at the thought.

"Can we at least talk about this later?"

I nodded, wanting to catch on some sleep. "Sure, but make sure it's in the day, cuz you have such bad timing striking up conversations."

"Will do babe, will do."

**Author's Note:**

**Yay!!! Another one-shot!**

**Please review!!**

**-----outlook**


	11. Future

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**I wish I did, but I only own Evelyn and other miscellaneous characters, so that's good enough for me. :) **

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Future**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I love Embry so much that I would let him get away with murder. If he ever came into the house one day with bloody hands, sure I would panic and worry, but I would lead him to the kitchen sink and help him wash his hands. I would be there for him no matter what; 'til death do us part.

"_Be careful," I told him on his way out._

_He kissed my cheek, "Aren't I always?"_

I get angry with him every time he says that. He is too cocky sometimes and, believe it or not, that cockiness could be his downfall.

"_What the fuck were you doing earlier!?" I yelled at Sam._

"_He was caught off guard, Evelyn, we all were!"_

He should learn when and when not to take things seriously; especially when it all comes down to him being a werewolf. I am afraid for him every day, yet that big oaf takes his 'job' too lightly. I have told him time and time again that he is always alright by chance…..

Somewhere down the road, he is bound to get hurt.

"_Dr. Cullen, how is he?"_

_Carlisle's face was sullen. "We're not sure, he was injured pretty badly. He's in a coma right now Mrs. Call."_

Losing a loved one is heart-wrenching, but knowing that your loved one is still alive and the chances of him waking up are fifty/fifty is unbearable. Day in and day out, you can't help but think about the person, hoping, praying, and yearning for them to wake up soon.

"_Honey, c'mon, you can see him in the morning."_

"_It's alright, mom, I'll stay here."_

"_Evey, you've been here for a week straight. Go home, sleep, shower, eat, then you can comeback. Embry would be mad at you for not taking care of yourself."_

That is his problem as well. He always thinks about others first before himself and his well being. How can such a man be so unselfish? It is unheard of.

The wails of Terrence made me rush out of bed and head to his room. I immediately picked him up from his crib and held him tight to my chest, slowly rocking him back and forth. He calmed down and began to making cooing noises. I looked down and saw him smile Embry's smile.

That was when I knew he would be okay.

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_Almost a whole month; I got scared."_

_Embry looked at me with concern. "Why?"_

"_I thought you were going to miss your son's birthday."_

"…..Happy Birthday to you!"

"Alright Ter! Blow out your candles!"

My son took in a deep breath and blew at his candle.

Sam whistled. "Wow, that boy of yours has some nice set of lungs, that's pretty good for when he turns into one of us."

I scowled at Sam. "He's just a baby. Don't talk about the future if it hasn't come yet."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You have to be understanding like all the other girls here. They know that their sons will also transform-"

"I don't care. That is my son you are talking about; don't rob him from his childhood just yet."

We saw the children come up to Embry as he put Ter down on the ground, "Alright little buddy, you can go and scram with the tikes."

Sam nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"But it is better if you come to terms with it now-"

I sighed and turned to Sam, trying to find a way to make him understand, "You actually had a chance to live through your childhood stress free, even through your teenage years. Embry and the guys didn't. They had to grow up too fast and were overwhelmed immediately with their responsibilities. They never had a normal teenage life. I know my son will transform, but I do not want him too feel pressured. When the time comes, the time comes and we will find a way to deal with it. But for now, let's not worry about those things just yet."

"You're scared."

"I'm not denying that. Of course I'm scared, even more so now after with Embry."

"But we'll take care to Terry."

"I don't care; I will always be scared because it is in a mother and wife's nature to be scared for her husband and child. Have you ever thought about what Emily might feel?"

He was quiet, contemplating my question. "No. I never asked."

"You should. You may be the alpha of the pack, but not when it comes to us. So you can't decide on how to deal with your twin sons when they become little wolves without Emily's consent."

He put his hands in his pants pocket and nodded his head. "Guess you're right."

I gave him a soft smile.

"Well, I have to go, Embry thinks I've tortured you with my presence long enough."

I laughed.

He walked to where Emily was and Embry came up to me. "What did he want?"

"He talked about Ter and the future."

"About Terry being one of us?"

"Yeah."

"Sam's always thinking ahead."

"I know, he needs to learn when to just 'let it go' y'know? Let nature run its course."

**Author's Note:**

**I am not too sure if you guys understood this, so I will explain a bit:**

**I started the scene with Embry being hurt because that is what happens in life, no matter how careful you usually are, you are bound to get hurt. Evelyn starts thinking about Embry and how he is and thinks about her son- she knows he's going to be a wolf, but not right now. She wants everyone, especially Sam, to enjoy the moment, the now, not to be burdened into thinking about the future.**

**So I hope this helps and if not send me a question.**

**Please review!!**

**--outlook**


End file.
